In hospitals or dispensing pharmacies, medicines prescribed by doctors have heretofore been supplied to patients using medicine supplying apparatuses. In this method, medicines (tablets, capsules, etc.), whose quantities are described in a prescription, are discharged one by one from a discharging drum in a tablet case, collected in a hopper, and thereafter discharged into a half-folded package paper via a nozzle to package the medicines every pack (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-103402).
Additionally, in the nozzle for releasing or injecting the medicine into the half-folded package paper, a shutter is disposed which opens/closes a medicine falling passage in the nozzle to control the injection of the medicine. On the other hand, the medicine falling passage in the nozzle is sometimes constituted in such a manner as to narrow an exit so that the medicine can be injected even into a package paper having a small depth (width). In this case, when medicines such as capsules having long dimensions are discharged, the nozzles are disadvantageously clogged with the medicines.
The present invention has been developed to solve the conventional technical problems, and an object is to provide a medicine supplying apparatus which can effectively prevent medicine clogging in nozzles for discharging medicines into a package paper and the like.